


brief

by orphan_account



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Humor, no explicit sexual content but rated m just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Still, thunder reminded him of a certain young boy whom Awang had seen curled up in fear, his whole body trembling as he closed his eyes and ears.And once again, Awang had broken his one rule to survive: never stick his nose in something that was not his. But Sancaka was something Awangused to be, still could have been, if he were not to escape.





	brief

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just love the idea of them being boyfriends while also not realizing their identity like awang = godam and sancaka = gundala just for the sake of this hurt/comfort but also because they're both idiots, your honor

There was thunder; it was far from his room, but he could hear it, a roar from a faraway island where it rained, while in this town, not even a single drop fell from the sky. It was all thanks to the hearring Godam had lent him.

(His body.) 

Still, thunder reminded him of a certain young boy whom Awang had seen curled up in fear, his whole body trembling as he closed his eyes and ears. 

And once again, Awang had broken his one rule to survive: never stick his nose in something that was not his. But Sancaka was something Awang _used to be_, still could have been, if he were not to escape.

Awang sighed, tried to think of something else other than Sancaka, but he reached for his phone, looking through the notification bar, hoping for something— _anything_— from Sancaka— wait. Wait. Fuck. There he went again; thinking about Sancaka. Fuck.

He threw his phone to the bed, and started walking to the bathroom. Maybe a cold, long shower would help his mind— 

He heard a knock on the door. It wasn’t loud, it was more like a tap on the wood, as if the person outside was just touching the door, unsure whether they could come in or not. Awang walked fast to the door. There could only be someone who knocked— 

Sancaka.

He looked at Awang, but eyes were still in a daze that he did _not_ look right at Awang. He tried to put on a smile. “Hey,” he said. “Can I stay here tonight? I brought dinner.”

Awang stared at him; looking through Sancaka’s forced smile, dazed eyes, his right hand slightly trembled when he showed the food he brought.

Something was wrong.

There was thunder, closer, and it was soon replaced with sound of droplets.

Awang nodded.

*

Awang could never bring himself to ask.

Since the beginning of this… relationship (or whatever the pining, panicky, kinda emotional but also mutual mess they were both into), he had made it clear that he wouldn’t pry in Sancaka’s life, and so would Sancaka. It was a win-win situation for both of them that had their own life and personal relations before meeting again with each other. After years. Hell, after more than _twenty years_.

And Sancaka didn’t seem to mind. Enjoying it, even. Awang could say so himself; looking at how he _did _enjoy himself sitting on Awang’s chair, eating dinner with him, and the sex— 

Well. Anyway. There was still some lines they — _Awang_ — did not dare to cross because:

Awang specifically had asked for it.

Sancaka agreed.

Certainly Awang didn’t think of a footnote for their terms and conditions letter. Still, he _wanted_ to ask, if Sancaka was not feeling well, if Sancaka just wanted some company. It wasn’t like Sancaka never showed up at Awang’s door, uninvited, bringing food as a bribe for sex or for late night cheap talk. That was the time when Sancaka didn’t want to spend the night alone in his place. 

This time, Sancaka looked different; restless, his foot would not stop bouncing, he would switch the channels for every fifteen seconds while his mind was somewhere else, the rain was still pouring, and Sancaka flinched when he heard thunder.

So once again, Awang broke another rule of his (and Sancaka).

“What’s up?” Awang said, as he sat in front of Sancaka. 

Sancaka shook his head. “Nothing much.”

“You here want to have sex?”

Sancaka frowned. “No.”

“You sure?” Awang pressed. “I mean I could jerk you off if you want to.”

“You’re being so nice to me and it kinda freaks me out.” Sancaka replied.

Awang huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Weren’t you already offering that?” Sancaka said, being a little shit he was, always saying the last word. “No, I just want to stay the night here.”

“Just sleeping?”

“Just sleeping.” And after a little pause, he added, “I mean I still want to have sex with you, but not tonight.”

“Why the hell did I feel you only said that to comfort me?”

“So that you won’t overthink about your skill in bed,” replied Sancaka. “I’m tired. Can I go to bed now?”

“Sure. Whatever.”

Awang watched Sancaka walking to their room and climbing into their bed, his lips pressed into a thin line, and once again he wished he was someone so easy to talk to, to make his surrounding feel at ease when he was there. He wished he was someone like… like Godam.

_Awang_, warned Godam.

_Shut the fuck up, _replied Awang without batting an eye.

“Awang.” It was Sancaka who called for him. “Awang.”

He walked to Sancaka, and sat on the edge of the bed. “Yes?”

“Come here.” Sancaka said, almost like a whisper when he gave a room by his side, and he patted it lightly.

Awang huffed a laugh before laying down on his side, facing Sancaka. He asked, “You sure you okay?”

“I’m not, for now.” Sancaka answered. “But I will be okay tomorrow.”

Awang considered this as he slowly ruffled Sancaka’s hair; a habit he had gotten used to until Sancaka fell asleep. “Okay.” He continued, “You know… about our agreement…” 

“You mean when we both agreed to be some kind of friends with benefits but we turned out to have mutual feelings but we still don’t want to deal with each other’s emotional baggage?”

“Shut up you little shit I’m trying to have a bonding moment with you here.”

“We’ve done that. A lot.”

Awang’s hand stopped as he stared at innocently smiling Sancaka. What a little shit. “So,” Awang said. “You can replace ‘we’ with ‘me’ because I was the one who started it all. But.” He took a deep breath. “You can… tell everything to me, okay? I won’t give you the best advice, and I’ll probably roast you to death if you tell me about your mistakes, but I’ll listen. Promise.”

Sancaka was still smiling, but Awang noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. “But people have secrets of their own.” He whispered

“Yeah, I know.” Awang also whispered, and he thought of Godam. He thought how there was another person inside of him that Sancaka wasn’t aware of, that he was there; seeing what Awang saw, hearing what Awang listened, tasting what Awang ate, and feeling what Awang _touched_. Without realizing, Awang’s hand stopped again. “It’s fine, though.”

Sancaka nodded, and he scooted closer to Awang, wrapping his arm around Awang’s waist, and he rested his cheek on the crook of Awang’s neck. Awang’s hand moved to Sancaka’s back, and he patted it lightly, as he watched Sancaka falling asleep in his arms.

_Awang_, Godam said.

_Shut up I’m cuddling with my boyfriend._

_I don’t know, seeing Sancaka like this reminds me of… _

_What?_

_Gundala was upset today, after we failed to save people._

_You mean, **you** failed to save people?_

_You’re right, I should shut up._

_Hey, Godam_.

_Yes?_

_Stop narrating my life._

**Author's Note:**

> capek gue bikin fanfic bahasa inggris ya allah kok taun lalu bisa ngasilin fic banyak pake bahasa inggris


End file.
